Robin Potter
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: This is the Jan Fan-Fic challenge for Star's page. Here ya go Starie. (One shot, R&R )


Here Starie, for the Jan FFC. Hope I do it write this time....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4th Year, Fall Time, R.O.R.**_

"Sirius, are you sure that's right?" A boy with messy jet black hair and blue eyes said, worry. Sirius shot James a glare before saying, "Do I look stupid to you? Wait, don't answer th-"

"YES!" Peter shouted, a mousy, short boy. He was busy adding Wildivine to the potion infont of him.

"I asked you not to answer that," Sirius snapped. James grinned, reading the recipe. Then James frowned and said, "Black, it says Mudweed not Muckroot." Sirius widen his eyes and looked at the red root in his left hand. " Sirius, if you would have added that, we would've died." James said lowly.

Sirius put the root down, grabbing Mudweed and adding to the potion. The potion hissed. Hours later, the potion was done and ready to drink. "Cheers," muttered Peter, holding his drink up. Everyone clanked their mugs together and said," Cheers!" And they drank it....

_**Two Hours later....**_

"James...." Sirius said, smiling, "You're a stag!" The stag in the room threw it's head back as if saying ,'No duh,' before James the human appeared. "Did it look okay? No mutant arms or legs?"

"You mean right now?" Sirius teased, then turned serious after the glare he got, "It's fine, Peter's turned."

Peter whined," Why not Sirius?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine..." Muttered Peter, then he closed his eyes in pain and soon was Peter the Rat.

"MOUSE!" Sirius yelled, trying to prounce on it. Peter squeaked, scurrying off into the cushins of the couch. Sirius grinned, getting off the ground. Peter sat on the couch and changed back. "What was that for?!"

" Reflexes," Sirius grinned, "My turn!" He drank it quickly.

"WOOF!" Sirius barked, wagging his tail. James dropped down on his knees and petted Sirius. Sirius licked James's cheek and James hissed," Hey dogbreath! Do you mind?!" Sirius jumped ontop of James. James watched Sirius close his eyes and he knew Sirius was going to change back.

But nothing happened.

"Sirius?" Peter asked, worried. Again Sirius tried to change back, but nothing worked. " Crap!" James said, banging to back of his head against the floor.

_**Meanwhile....**_

Anya and Chloe sat under a tree, playing hand games. "Let's play-" clap, clap, clap, "-concentration-" clap, clap, clap, "-no repeats-" clap, clap, clap, "-or hesitation-" clap, clap, clap, "-I'll go first-" clap, clap, clap, "-if you go last-" clap, clap, clap, "-subject is-" clap, clap, clap, "-books!"

"Midwinter Nightingale," the brunette said. She wore a black, corest gothic dress and heavy make-up with her brown and somewhat red hair up. Her hazel eyes filled with fun, her golden skin glowed as her cherry red lips moved when she said it. Anya grinned.

"Judie B. Jones," Chloe replied on her turn.Chloe had brown, chocolate eyes, to her back fell crimped blonde, pink streaked hair and she wore a t-shirt with some glitter jeans and pink blush, glossy eyeshadow, and blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara.

"Eww!" Anya laughed, then saying, "The Rope Tri-OUCH!" She squealed, jumping and falling on her side. "What the heck?!" From behind another tree popped Star with.....

THE EVIL STICK OF DOOM!!!

"Aha!" Star said, "I got you!" Anya glared at her," What was that for?" Dearest Starie grinned," For tackling Sirius into the lake." Anya smirked at the memory.

_**Later on....**_

"Stop barking!" James hissed at Dog! Sirius. Sirius growled at James, to which James smirked and said, "Stop barking Coco!" Sirius growled louder as Peter sniggered," Run Potter!" James nodded, running into the direction of the Great Hall. but then he stopped at the doors, mouth open in shock. Sirius had skidded to a stop also next to James as Peter ran up to see what was going on.

"OH MY GOD!" James shrieked, laughing.

Snivellus had a dazed look in his eyes which was clearly not his, and he was dancing stupid on the Hufflepuff table while stripping to the song he sang :

I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love, love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Mylan

Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body

Too sexy for you body

The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah,On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

Whatcha think about that?

And I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat

Too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

And I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song.

With that, Snivellus kicked the air and gave a Micheal Jackson type noise, then left with people cheering after him.

"What...the....heck?!" Peter cried, rubbing his eyes. "Oh my eyes...my beautiful eyes! They were only for Lily!" James whined. Sirius only bark, wagging his tail.

"Oh get out of here Coco," James snapped, tugging at his hair. Sirius barked again.

_**One Hour Later...**_

"So anyways.."Star said, walking with Lily, Anya, and Chloe to the GCR. Lily grinned," Maybe I should give James a chance," Lily said lowly.

"No way," Chloe remarked.

"Definatly," Anya replied.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Ye-"

"GUYS!" the scream of Chloe came. The next thing Lily, Anya, and Star know is that Chloe is hanging upside down from the ceiling by a rope and a group of girls sighing. "Wait, that's not Sirius..." one said, unhappy with the catch. "NO REALLY?!" another one shrieked.

"DO NOT FEAR.....ROBIN HOOD IS HERE!" A voice boomed and James popped out of the curtains. He was wearing tights and a bow and arrows. Peter was next to him, laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. Sirius the dog, though the fan club of his didn't know, barked loudly.

Lily moaned," No James...go away!" James only grinned, "Oh merry men!" Anya rolled her eyes," There are no merry men here dumbo!"

James looked put out," Oh darn, I'll still save the day!" he looked up at Chloe," Can I help?"

"JUST GET ME DOWN!" She shrieked, wiggling a bit. Everyone sighed, beginning to help Chloe get down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Here ya go Starie, read it and be happy.


End file.
